bean_cafe_channelfandomcom-20200216-history
Battle Heroes X Classic: S01E07
The New Girls is the seventh episode of the first season of the TV Nexus version of Battle Heroes X. It aired on January 31st, 2006 on TV Nexus. The episode revolves two new girls arriving at the Preschool Academy. Zack and Cloud are immediately infatuated with them, while Julius and Popple investigate them. The Episode It was an average Monday morning for our heroes. Instead of busting heads, however, they were attending class at the Preschool Academy. Zack and Cloud were texting on their phones before class began. Julius was looking through his notes and Popple was looking out the window. "hey zack whats wrong with popple," Cloud texted. "idk shes been like this for weeks," Zack texted back. "youd think julius would be on top of this, since hes her boyfriend and all that" Zack crumpled up a piece of paper and threw it at Julius' head. Julius looked up from his notes and glared at Zack. Zack texted a message to Julius. He opened up his phone and checked. "hey julius your girlfriend is depressed and stuff," Zack texted to him. "zack you dumbass we're right next to each other. why are you texting me this?" Julius texted. "remember what i told you that one night? about you and popple?" "yeah..." "look just talk to her, alright? you're the only one who can get her out of these funks" Julius looked at Popple, who turned around as well and smiled at him. "You good?" He asked her. Popple's mood brightened up. "Yeah, I'm fine. What do you think the big announcement is gonna be?" "What big announcement?" "The one Mr. Campton said he'd have for us on Monday." "Oh, yeah! Better not be a pop quiz, though." The bell rang, beginning classes for the day, and the heroes' teacher Mr. Campton entered the classroom. "Good morning class." "Good morning, Mr. Campton," The students replied in unison. "As you all remember, I said that on Monday I would have an announcement for class. Well here it is!" Mr. Campton opened the door. "Come on in, you two!" Two female students entered the class. "Meet Caren and Holly!" "Hiya!" Caren said. "It's nice to meet you all! We're going to have a great year together! As classmates!" Holly added. "Yeah!" "Now you two take a seat. Let's begin class..." Mr. Campton turned to the board and began to write on it. Caren and Holly took the seats behind Zack and Cloud. "What're your names?" Caren whispered to them. "I'm Cloud, and he's Zack," Cloud answered. "Perfect!" Holly said. "What's that supposed to mean?" Julius said. "Oh, nothing." At lunchtime, Julius, Zack, Cloud and Popple were at their usual table, eating lunch. Caren and Holly walked up to the table. "Hey, Zack and Cloud! Can we sit here?" Caren asked. Julius shrugged. "Sure." The two sat down next to Zack and Cloud. "So where did you guys move from?" Zack asked. "We're from uh...out of state. Pennsylvania." Category:Season 0 Episodes Category:Battle Heroes X